


[Podfic] The Most Ancient and Sacred Hobbit Remedy

by Nrandom



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins Saves the Day, Bilbo is So Done, Crack, Gen, Gold Sick Thorin, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Humor, M/M, Minor Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Minor Fíli/Kíli, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: Conkers is a game of skill and fun, a perfect way to let off steam to prevent many in-families assassinations from ocurring, and most of all, training. Because in Hobbit culture, many things are sacred, but very few as sacred as generosity and constraint. And sometimes, of course, a hobbit becomes overly greedy.It happens even in the best of families —Bilbo's, even, has a perfect example, coughLobeliacough—, and so, the hobbits long devised a solution: the Most Ancient and Sacred Hobbit Remedy for Greediness.It works nine times out of ten, and the one that doesn't is usually due to death or severe injury meddling in the process.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] The Most Ancient and Sacred Hobbit Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ingi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Most Ancient and Sacred Hobbit Remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790476) by [Ingi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingi/pseuds/Ingi). 



> Thanks so much to Ingi for writing this lovely fic (And for betalistening)! If you like it, please don't forget to show love to the text version as well.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:20:40 
  * **File type:** MP3 (19.9 MB)



### Hosting

  * On BackBlaze [here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/nrandom-podfic/Individual+Fics/AncientAndSacredHobbitRemedy.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Most Ancient and Sacred Hobbit Remedy_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790476)
  * **Author:** Ingi 
  * **Reader:** Nrandom 



  



End file.
